Marvel: 2011-04-01 - No Killie!
Logan's been on the road since the Helicarrier, he's been moving at speeds only maintainable on foot by someone who can maintain a dead sprint for days, his stops have pretty much followed Creeds, a brief stint in the city, just long enough to make contact with SHIELD, and Logan was moving again, there have been a couple of calls to let Fury know where he was if he wanted to accept the offer Logan had made, the last in a small town a good couple of days from New York, it's out in the sticks enough to convince anyone who knows Creed that he's gone to ground, it's not likely the chase will last much longer... Although it's possible the fight will last almost as long as the chase. But for now Logan's stopped a small diner, he'd made the latest call to his SHIELD contact a couple of hours ago, it's the last, they agree to his terms or he'll let their trail go cold. He's sitting at a counter eating a slice of pie... All the work makes one hungry after all. That is when Scott pushes open the door, the diner's bell jingling quietly as he moves inside. He is out of uniform to better blend in and heads straight toward your booth. Without asking, Scott moves to have a seat across from Logan and picks up a menu to look over it. "You need a healing factor to eat here, food looks like it could kill you of a heart attack." His tone is dry, but it is his attempt at humor. Logan doesn't look up from his pie, he seems content to continue eating. "The food's good... Especially their pie." He shrugs a shoulder as if that's the end of the matter, then he's on to a more important subject. "What you doing here Summer's?" "Oh, other than the fact that SHIELD wants you to back off so you don't spread mass destruction, or that the Professor wants you to back off so that you don't cause yourself more mental damage and trauma?" Scott is silent for a bit as the waitress comes up and finally orders a slice of apple pie himself. When the waitress leaves to get the pie slice, Scott remains silent until she returns and drop sit off. When she leaves once more, Scott takes a bite of the pie and says, "Not bad." Then back to the topic at hand, "I understand how this is personal Logan, I understand that in some way he hurt you in the past, and badly. But revenge isn't going to make it all better, no matter what you may think." Nodding Logan grins. "Fury'll play or he won't get Creed, he'd have lost him already if it weren't for me and he knows it. He's sending you here to try and get me to play his game." Logan shrugs, he knows Fury's methods, even if he doesn't know Fury. "And killing Creed ain't going to add to my trauma... If anything it'll be real good for my head." He finally looks up at Scott. "So we're done?" "No," Scott states simply as he eats some more pie. He doesn't say anything for a little while, letting the silence settle. He knows he is going to have to try and be patient to make his point, and even then, no promises. "How much have you lost of yourself Logan? Between the tampering of your head, between the killing, between the rage and feral aspects you fight with? How much of the real you is even there? Don't you think there are more important things in life than blood and death? What about the kids at the school? What life lessons will you teach them, it's alright to murder for a personal vendetta?" Logan talks in a near growl now. "Summers, you don't know a thing about me. And you know even less about Creed, he ain't going to stop, he ain't going to learn to play nice... He ain't got it in him." Logan shrugs a shoulder. "The kids ain't here, and I ain't gonna tell 'em what happened here, but if Creed ain't stopped then one day he'll come to your school... And by the time he's done there won't be any kids left to teach life lessons to." He gives a grim smile. "He's killed more people than you've met, and he's enjoyed every one of 'em... Some people need to be killed Summers." Scott's face tenses as if he is narrowing his eyes. "And what would take to kill him Logan? What would it take to kill you, with your healing factor? How many people will suffer in the crossfire as you and Creed go at it? You always look at the goal, and you don't look at the path of getting there. That is what has me concerned. Open your eyes Logan. You are dragging yourself down right now, and I will never understand why you do that to yourself." "No one's died in our fights that Creed wasn't already going to kill." Logan shrugs a shoulder. "And I've managed to save my share... But you're right. I get my hands dirty so that you don't have to... Because like it or not Summers someone does have to." He shrugs a shoulder. "I figure I'm going to start by taking his head... And if that don't work... Well I'll work something else out. One way or the other I'm ending this." He reaches into his pocket to remove his wallet and the money for the meal. "Go back to the School Summers." Scott shakes his head, "That's your only answer? It won't break the cycle Logan." Scott sighs and rubs a temple. "I wish you would reconsider." And he sounds honest about that. Scott is trying sincerely to stop you, and not just boss you around. Well, except for the fact he is trying to make you see things from his perspective. Nodding Logan looks at Scott, he smiles a little. "That's the thing Summers... There ain't no breaking the cycle, I kill Creed there'll be another monster, I fight Creed and lose... He'll keep on like always, I don't fight Creed he'll keep on like always." He frowns a little. "There ain't a happy ending Summers, there's just one less monster." "I can't accept that, and I'll fight for that happen setting. It is all we can hope for, is a better, safer tomorrow for the next generation," Scott states. "And that is what keeps me moving, no matter what I have to face and bear witness to." Nodding Logan frowns. "I know Summers... That's another reason I do what I do, so that people like you can play pretend... Make like everything's good while I fight the other monsters." He begins for the door. "Anyway, you think you're going to find a place for Victor Creed in your happy little world?" "Behind bars and in a deep hole where he can never escape," Scott says. "And no world is perfectly happy," he shakes his head at that. "You make it sound like I have this make-believe world about me and all the rules in how it operates. But that isn't the case. It is a choice on how you respond to what you are given in life, it is the only thing you can truly control." "People have tried to hold Creed before... I'm sick of watching the body count rise." He stands in the door way now. "I'm going to put a stop to it Sumers. I ain't going to let Creed go so he can kill more people." He offers a grin. "Enjoy your pie." With that he's heading outside.